Renge Engatsu
Renge is the former Kido Captain of the Gotei 13 after Tessai Tsukibishi was exiled. He is now in the living world, and has defected from the Soul Society. He is a teacher in Karakura High School. Appearance He takes the appearance of a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was noted to be rather handsome among the soul society, and even Rangiku Matsumoto and Nanao said that they had a crush on him. In the Soul Society he wore the standard shinigami uniform with a captain's Haori. After coming to th human world, he has started to wear a brown jacket over a blue casual shirt, with jeans, and leather black shoes. Personality He is an active and fun-loving individual who likes to see people getting involved. As a teacher, he wants his students to be active, and enthusiastic, something he usually accomplishes with his persona. Even in battle, he jokes around, and comically insults the enemy if they are weaker than him. However, if the enemy is a potential threat, he stays calm and prefers to fight from a distance. He is very analytical and can analyse attacks thrown at him. In the gotei 13, he was known as merciless and uncaring. The only person he truly cared about was his mentor, and after he was exiled, his emotions were in a sense lost. History He was once a member of Kido Corps and the disciple of Tessai Tsukibishi. He was known to be a prodigy and rivalled Toshiro Hitsugaya as one. Once Tessai and Hachigen were exiled, he was already a full fledged Kido Master, and because of that, was elected as Kido Captain of the Kido Squad. After many years of captaincy, he exiled from his position, and defected from Soul Society. He has since then, lived in the human world, and been a teacher in Karakura High School. He personally witnessed the events that Aizen had unfolded, but chose not to take part, saying that "I want to see what the Gotei 13 can do without me" Synopsis Powers and Abilities As a former captain of the Gotei 13, he is a powerful combatant. He was noted to be rather powerful for a shinigami as young as him. His advanced growth was alot like Toshiro Hitsugaya. Genius Intellect: '''He is said to have tremendous amount of intellect. It was so vast that Tessai had personally stated that he would be the next captain of the Kido Corps. He has an amazing understanding of the flow of spiritual energy and how to control it. He is also well versed in the history, tactics and various other facts about Soul Society. He also stated that he knew Aizen was up to something big, but he didn't know how to stop it. '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''As a former captain of the Gotei 13, he had tremendous amounts of spiritual pressure. He was said to be able to control it to it's full extent, and didn't waste even an ounce of it after becoming captain. His presence is said to make the area feel heavier than usual. He can also use multiple high level kido in rapid succession, and still have enough spiritual power to perform bankai. '''Expert Swordsmanship: Although not as skilled as other captains of the Gotei 13. Renge's swordsmanship skills are of captain level. He has shown enough skill to fight on par with two lieutenants at once without releasing his zanpakutou while they are in Shikai. Flash Step Master: His skills in flash step are outstanding, he has knowledge of all the techniques in flash step, although it's unknown if he can utilise them. He is able to keep up with the most skilled of opponents, and can even outrun fighters like Ichigo Kurosaki with ease. Kido Master: As a former captain of the Kido Corps, he is one of the most proficient Kido Masters to have ever existed. He was said to be a prodigy of the art, even while he was younger. He was able to effortlessly utilise mid-level to high-level destruction and binding spells without incantation, and still retain moderate power. After becoming captain, his power increased incredibly. He was able to cast kido without saying a word, or even making any sort of pose. He was able to shape his kido into different forms for different effects, and was even able to bind a whole plattoon of shinigami with a single Tozansho. Cero: '''Using his marvelous intellect, he was able to analyse the reishi structure of cero, and was able to replicate it. His cero is yellow, and has a wide attack range, as well as considerable destructive power. It is able to match a lower espada's cero. '''Bala: He also was able to analyse the reishi structure of Bala, and was able to replicate it to his own effect. He can cast multiple bala in rapid succession. His bala is also yellow. Zanpakutou Sakusei no hon(lit:Book of Creation) '''His zanpakutou's sealed form had the form of an average katana, with a book shape as the crossguard. His zanpakutou's spirit form had the form of a man that has a scholar like appearance. Fit with glasses, adorned purple and black robes, and a headress. '''Shikai: The release command is Conjure(呪文で呼び出す Jumon de Yobidasu). When he releases his zanpakutou, his being is surrounded with yellow spiritual power. Once this process is finished, his katana has been turned into a book, with the enscription, Eibon on the front. Shikai Special Ability: His shikai has the ability to "create" anything that Renge desires, being from a pencil to a horse. There are drawbacks however. Firstly; he can only conjure one item at a time.Secondly; he cannot create people of any race or any zanpakutou. Thirdly: before creating a new item, he must eliminate the previous one. Despite these drawbacks, Renge has come up with ways to effectively utilise this in combat.His most common strategy is to create natural disasters, such as fires, earthquakes, etc, in order to imbalance his opponent, or even incapicitate them. If that strategy doesn't work, he creates an item which allows him to analyse his opponent's abilities, and counter them accordingly with his own items. He controls these items telekinetically. Bankai: When activating his bankai, he first closes his book. He then chants the phrase "Lock yourself in the world of creation" Once chanting this he says bankai. Once saying that, the book reopens itself and the pages seperate from eachother and the individual pieces of paper then surround himself and the opponent or opponents in a large sphere like shape. These pieces of paper radiate black spiritual pressure and then that is connected to form a completely isolated world which has various eyes which have the kanji representing numbers 1 to 6. It is unknown if there is anyway to escape this place aside from defeating Renge, or if Renge closes it himself. Bankai Special Ability: 'His bankai's special abilities are just a natural extension of his Shikai's capabilities. However his bankai's abilities are far beyond his shikai's. The kanji on the eye signify the number of items he can create at a time. His bankai randomly selects an eye, and that eye gains blue flames on it, and then closes itself. Renge is then allowed to create up to that number of items. He can create any item, aside from people, and can even create a shikai form of someone's zanpakutou. This time, he can keep all the items he summons, however this drains his power significantly, so he prefers to 'destroy' his previous items before summoning his next one. These items can be controlled tekinetically or manually. Additional benefits granted in his bankai are. *'Tremendous Spiritual Pressure: His spiritual pressure increases tenfold, and is able to cover the entire area of his bankai. Most opponents who face his bankai (if any) state that they cannot even feel their own reiatsu because his is so large. *'Enhanced Speed:' His speed is also enhanced, he seems to move in a form of teleportation, and is able to effortlessly outmatch captain level shinigami. Unnamed Vizard like State He also, unknowingly accessed a vizard like state which tremendously increased his power levels. Much like a vizard, he dons a mask, however unlike Vizards, these masks have no spiritual energy in them whatsoever, they are just masks. But their special ability is to take in the surrounding spiritual pressure released in the environment and combine it with his own to increase his own abilities. These benefits are; *'Enhanced Physical Attributes: '''His physical abilities are vastly enhanced. He is able to match somebody like Byakuya Kuchiki in speed, and easily match Sajin Komamura in terms of strength. However, this consumes much spiritual power, and as such, he only uses this for a few seconds, and only if it is a necessity. *'Enhanced Cero and Bala:' His cero and bala's properties are increased tremendously, and are able to wipe out buildings in a single strike. *'Enhanced Kido: '''His kido has also been increased in strength, speed and duration. Even without an incantation, some of the top ranked spells retain amazing power, such as Kurohitsuji, Aizen, a kido master, was only able to use a third of the spell's full power while in this state, Renge can use 3/4 of the coffin's power, and easily kill someone like Komamura with it. Trivia His zanpakutou was originally going to be an illusion type zanpakutou, but then I scrapped that idea, and then decided to make it a creation type zanpakutou. Category:Characters Category:Ash9876 Category:Shinigami